In a great many applications within different fields, there is a need to capture, centre, grip and/or secure an object. There are also many devices which are intended to secure objects, for example vices, clamps, various types of tools and chucks. However, some of these devices intended for securing purposes have problems relating to the fact that they risk damaging the object that is to be secured.
Another problem with the abovementioned securing devices is that they are not intended for stable securing of objects with certain cross sections, for example with irregular and/or asymmetrical cross sections. For example, a vice can safely secure an object with straight edges but offers poor securing of objects with sloping and/or irregular edges. Such objects also risk being damaged in a vice, for example, since the force from the vice is often concentrated on a small contact surface.
Swedish patent application 1100560-0 discloses a chuck for securing and centring elongate objects during rotary working, such as surface treatment, for example painting or lacquering. In 1100560-0, at least three tensioning members are tensioned between fastening devices on first and second parts of the chuck. The first and second parts can be rotated relative to each other, wherein the at least three tensioning members are stretched across the gap of the chuck by the rotation and are thus tensioned around an object located in the gap. In this way, objects with basically any cross-sectional shape can be centred and secured by the chuck.
However, the chuck disclosed in 1100560-0 poses a problem in that the opening of the gap is limited in its open position by the at least three tensioning members, as is shown in FIG. 2 of 1100560-0, which illustrates the open position of the chuck. The chuck disclosed in 1100560-0 also has a problem in that the rotation of the first and second parts relative to each other is limited. The fastening devices on the first and second parts mean that the maximum rotation can be 360°/number of tensioning members. For three tensioning members, for example, the angle of rotation is thus limited to a maximum of 120°, which is illustrated in FIG. 4 of 1100560-0. In this way, the securing force for the chuck is also limited.